


Saving Lydia

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Protection, Protective Aiden (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Aiden saves Lydia from Jennifer Blake when she lures Lydia to her.
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden & Lydia Martin, Aiden Stiener & Lydia Martin, Aiden Stiener/Lydia Martin, Aiden/Lydia Martin, Ethan & Danny Mahealani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Saving Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wrote this back in the early years of writing for Teen Wolf. Hope you all have a good new years. So far mines sucking, but only good can come I hope.

Aiden looked back at Lydia hoping maybe she looked less like she wanted to string him up. He'd found her earlier when she'd screamed in the classroom when another teacher went missing. He was worried because he was lying to himself if he didn't care about her. Ethan had called him on it earlier too and he tried to lie, but damn their super hearing. Ethan had told him to tell his heart to stop skipping when he mentioned Lydia's name. Just to prove a point Ethan had said her name a couple of times. He had been annoyed, but he knew it was true. He had fallen for her.

"Just talk to her," Ethan whispered knowing Aiden could hear him, "If you would stop going all alpha werewolf and trying to kill people you'd have a chance with her," he added turning to look at his brother.

"We are...." Aiden started, but the glare he was getting from his twin felt just as bad as the look Lydia had given him in the locker room. It had felt like a knife going into his heart with the look that she'd given him. 

"Just because we're Alpha's doesn't fucking mean you have to act like one all the time. I'm sick and tired of killing, Aid. I want to be with Danny and that only happens if we stop." Ethan said. He'd fallen for Danny and he wanted to stay here in this town. He wanted to see where things could go and maybe find out if Danny was the guy he was meant to be with. "Do I need to pull the big brother card, I did it once today, I will pull rank again," he hated doing it. 

Aiden looked at Ethan still remembering the locker room. It hadn't been the first time that Ethan had pulled rank on him. Ever since they had gotten to Beacon Hills at least once a week Ethan was showing signs of being the big brother once again. He was pissed, but he was also proud of Ethan for pulling himself out of hell they'd been locked in. They both had been put through it, but Ethan had been pulled out of it by Danny. 

"Fine, I'll talk to her," Aiden said turning around again looking for Lydia trying to give her a sign to meet him. "She's gone," he looked everywhere, but Lydia was no where to be found. He reached for his phone to text her, but he couldn't find it. 

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked watching Aiden searching his jacket. 

"Nothing, I just think I lost my phone," He couldn't believe he'd lost it, but he didn't remember where he'd left it. 

"Just go find her, I'm not leaving Danny alone. You can find her in matter of seconds." Ethan said not taking his eyes off of the stage. The music was starting to pick up and he knew something was going to happen. He just didn't know what it was, "Go," Ethan said.

Aiden got by Ethan and the other person before he took off to try and find Lydia. He didn't know why, but he had a really bad feeling. Aiden didn't really know where he was going, but he was letting his instincts take him towards Lydia. He could pick Lydia out of a crowd and he could find her anywhere. 

Aiden stopped outside of what he knew was Jennifer Blake classroom. He had the class at the end of the day so he knew it well enough. He had left the other building and followed Lydia's scent. He wouldn't forget the woman he love's scent, it was in bedded in his heart and soul. He had never felt this about another person in his life. 

Aiden didn't know why Lydia was in the room. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to be coming here for a hook up. If looks could have killed he would have dropped in the locker room earlier. So why was Lydia's scent coming from in there? He went to where the doors where to the building getting into the school. 

~LA LA LA~

Lydia could feel the wire around her neck and she knew she needed help. Her friends where near by and she knew that they would come. She just had to hope that they got there in time. She could hear Jennifer talking behind her. She knew that she didn't have much time because her English teacher was about to kill her. Lydia couldn't think of anything to do, but scream so she did. She reached down deep in her and pulled out another one of her ear piercing screams. 

All the werewolves that were in Beacon Hills could hear the scream that came from Lydia. Aiden covered his ears going to his knees at the pain that the scream caused. Once it stopped it took him a moment or two before he got to his feet again. If it wasn't for the fact that Lydia was in trouble Aiden would have laughed at the fact he had a screamer for a girlfriend. He was shocked that he thought girlfriend since they didn't have titles for each other yet. It was probably only hooking up to her anyways. He'd started this for a reason, but that was gone to hell in a hand basket.

She was the best thing that happened to him, just like Danny was for his brother. It was why he had to save her from whatever was going on. He had been able to tell the difference between Lydia's usual scream and the one she had let out. This one sounded like she was terrified. It was one he hadn't heard from her before and that scared him so he ran. He had to get to her before it was too late. 

~LA LA LA~

Lydia heard the word Banshee, but none of that mattered when she was about to die. However, the wire didn't get tighter and she looked up trying to figure out why Jennifer had stopped. Her eyes were blurry from the tears she'd been shedding. She thought she was going to die and all she could think about was her life. She was seventeen and she was about to die because her English teacher thought she knew too much. She didn't know what she was supposed to know, but she didn't want to die. 

Aiden growl broke through Lydia's thoughts causing her to look up and she knew why Jennifer had stopped. Aiden was standing just inside of the door, his eyes glowing red in the darkness of the room. He had his fangs bared and claws out. Lydia was shocked that Aiden was standing there. She had thought he'd been the one getting her to come in here. She had been wrong and she had wanted to kick his ass for getting his phone stolen. 

"Get away from her," Aiden growled looking at Jennifer and then to Lydia. He couldn't believe the same person that Ethan and him had kidnapped to get to Derek a week ago wasn't helpless at all. "I should have killed you when I had a chance," he was beyond angry at this moment. They had all been played by this bitch. Aiden could feel the power in the room and smell the difference senses. He could hear Lydia across the room. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, but he'd also heard it skip a beat too. 

"You think you can save her, Aiden? She wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. After all you were texting in class again." Jennifer said standing her ground with that evil smile spreading across her face. "This is just as much your fault that she's in that chair as it is she knows too much. It's poetic really star cross lovers, but you're not Romeo. You'll never be the hero to her. All you've done is kill just like the others in your pack," she said, "Don't worry though once I finish this I'll be dealing with you all," 

Aiden growled again not responding in words to Jennifer's ranting. Instead he went for her, but she raised her hands putting the full force of her powers behind it sending Aiden crashing into the wall behind him. She hadn't even had to touch him, which pissed him off. He got up tossing two of the desks across the room that were blocking his path. Nobody was going to hurt Lydia if he could help it. He already knew he'd never be the hero. It didn't mean he wasn't going to try and protect her. 

"You don't scare me, I can snap your neck in half without breaking a sweat," Jennifer said before using her powers once again. She sent Aiden into the wall behind Lydia's chair. She wasn't going to have anyone stand in her way. Her plans were already in motion and it wouldn't be much longer till she had what she wanted. She had come to seek her revenge on the alpha pack. She wanted justice for all the ones that they had killed. 

Aiden didn't know what the bitch was, but being slammed against different walls by her wasn't getting Lydia out of here. He could feel the bones mending that had been broken by the impact. He stood up refusing to give up knowing he had to get Lydia out of the room. He looked around not seeing Jennifer at first, but he knew she was still in the room. "You have to run," Aiden said slicing the restraints from Lydia's wrists. He jerked the gyrate from her neck throwing it as far as he could. 

"You two aren't going anywhere," Jennifer said revealing her true form as she came at Aiden this time. She was in his face before he had a chance to turn to face her. His back was against the wall and there was no where he could move now. He didn't shut his eyes though looking at the true face that had been left on Jennifer. It probably should scare him, but her true face didn't do nothing. He'd seen worse, he'd caused worse, but Lydia dying, that scared him. 

Aiden kept his eyes on her as Jennifer made some horrible noise that he was guessing was supposed to make him frightened. He wasn't giving her that though and he let out a roar finally getting in his first attack on Jennifer. He slashed at her before reaching up to try and grab at her throat. He was within striking distance, but she was stronger with her powers. She had his wrist in her hand snapping it, but they were still going at each other. The anger he felt towards her trying to kill Lydia was out weighing his pain at the moment. 

~LA AL LA~

The fight was still going on when Aiden got some back up. He knew the Sheriff wasn't much help since Jennifer was healing from his own attacks. Now he had two people to try and protect because even if he hated Stiles' he couldn't let his dad be killed. He was trying this new thing called being the good guy. The good guy helped save the other good guys, but he wished the Sheriff hadn't showed up. Guns weren't going to take Jennifer down and he couldn't let the man be killed. Lydia was safe while Jennifer was dealing with the new comer. 

Aiden tried to come up behind her, but Scott entering the room made Jennifer turn around. He still tried to use his claws to get at her throat. His wrist had mended and he was glad to take her own again. Jennifer made that evil sounding noise again and when her hand went up this time Aiden felt like his chest was caving in. He could feel the bones breaking, but he still wasn't really registering the pain. Jennifer used her unnatural power again to send him away from her. He crashed into the chalk board at the front of the room.

The force of the impact had him feeling like hell and he felt like he was going pass out. He felt blood coming from somewhere on his body, but right now he didn't care. He went to get up, but when he looked up Scott was coming towards him. He barely had time to process it, but he took the full weight of Scott's body so the other werewolf didn't collide with the board like he did. It wasn't just about protecting Lydia now as much as he hated to admit it. It was war between Jennifer and them. 

Aiden groaned knowing that even though he healed fast, he was going to be sore for days. He might even have a bruise for the first time in ages. "Scott, get up," he looked towards Lydia who had thankfully moved from the chair, but the door was blocked by the desk. He could see Stiles outside the door now trying to get in. "The Sheriff, get him out of here, I'll get Lydia," 

Scott got up going back towards Jennifer and the Sheriff, but before he got there they both disappeared. Aiden saw Stiles coming in the other door, but there was nothing they could do right now since Jennifer was gone. He didn't get why she'd taken Stiles dad, he was the Sheriff and clueless to the stuff that went on in his town. At least until now he was, but he was sure he'd seen a lot now. 

Aiden knew he was going to have to find a place to heal once he had a moment, but all he could think about was Lydia. She was sitting on the floor beside the desk that Jennifer had moved like she'd moved Scott and him across the room. He moved the desk not caring that it hit the wall knocking everything off of it. He got the door open before bending down to scoop Lydia up in his arms. He didn't care about anything besides saving her. He would do it every time too because nobody messed with his girl. She might hate him most of the time, but he loved her. 

~LA AL LA~

Aiden went around the school holding onto Lydia until he thought he was safe enough out of the way, but still in sight. He was hoping that Ethan would find him since his adrenaline would start waring out. He didn't want to fall over without someone to take Lydia. He knew he should take her to the hospital, but he couldn't take her on his bike. He also couldn't drive at the moment. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at Lydia. Her face was wet from the tears, but he didn't see any major damage. The line around her neck where Jennifer had tried to strangle her to death made him growl. 

Lydia nodded looking up at Aiden. She leaned into his chest not caring that she was going to have blood on her. All she wanted was to feel safe and he was her safety. He'd taken on Jennifer to save her, he'd come to her rescue. "Thank you," She said in barely a whisper, but he would hear she knew. She was shaking all over from being so scared she was going to die. She'd been scared that he was going to die too. She felt the warmth coming off of him and she fell asleep from the emotional exhaustion. 

Aiden smiled looking down at her, "No one is hurting you, Lydia," he needed her to be okay. He leaned against the outside wall of the school using it for support. He didn't know how long he was standing there willing himself not to pass out from the pain he was starting to feel. He was on the verge of passing out when he saw Ethan and Danny coming towards him. "Ethan, take her, she needs a hospital," he barely felt his brother taking her before his knees buckled. 

Danny grabbed hold of Aiden as he passed out before his boyfriend's twin could hit the pavement. "Get her over to the medics, Ethan, I got him," Danny said looking up at Ethan who he knew was feeling pain too. Ethan had gotten him out of the gym after the murder had taken place. He'd tried to explain things, but he'd stopped him telling him that he already knew all about Beacon Hills. He also knew what his boyfriend was too. He wasn't stupid even if he pretended not to know about what went on in his town. 

He'd been outside with Ethan staying out of the way of everyone in the school. Ethan had let out a sound before he'd about went to his knees like Aiden had now. He'd known Ethan had wanted to go find Aiden, but he'd stayed with him. Once the pain had stopped though, they'd both gone to find Aiden. It was what led them to now where Ethan was holding onto Lydia, while he had Aiden's unconscious body against him. "Ethan, she needs help, I promise you I'll be right here with him, he's breathing, but hurt," Danny said in a calm voice knowing that Ethan was debating on trading places. 

Ethan finally nodded looking at Danny again before he took Lydia back towards the school where paramedics were at. He didn't trust but two people in his life and he hadn't wanted to leave either one of them. However, Danny had been right and Aiden would kick his ass if he didn't get Lydia checked out. Once he got to where the ambulance was parked he got the medic to check Lydia out. "I think she's asleep, she was talking two minutes ago," he'd heard her talking to Aiden as him and Danny got to them. 

"We'll take her to the hospital," The medic said asking something else, but Ethan moved away seeing the Argents coming out of the school. He had the whole battle in his mind since he could see everything Aiden could after the pain had stopped he'd used their transference to find out what went down. 

"What happened to her?" Allison asked wanting to know what had happened to her best friend.

"Ask Scott, I gotta get Aiden," Ethan said still feeling the pain that Aiden was, "He's hurt, he got Lydia out of there," it wasn't all he knew, but it was all he was going to tell right now before he took off. 

~AL LA~

Danny was trying to process that their English teacher was actually the one killing everyone. He knew that Beacon Hills was insane, but somedays he wondered how he survived all the crazy stuff. Then again, just two weeks before if he hadn't been with Ethan he probably would have died. "You saved me from her didn't you, the stuff I threw up. My chest almost collapsing?" he asked looking at Ethan.

Ethan nodded because he didn't want to talk at the moment. He just wanted Aiden to open his eyes so he knew his brother was okay. It had been two hours since Danny had helped him get Aiden from the school. He hadn't known where to go and he couldn't take Danny in the wolf den with the rest of the pack. So, Danny had taken them here to his house. Ethan was glad that Danny's parents weren't home. An unexpected business trip had come up. 

Aiden groaned making the first sound to show he was alive, "Where's Lydia?" he asked. 

"She's at the hospital, are you completely healed?" Ethan asked still holding onto Aiden's hand. He'd been taking the pain away off and on since they had gotten here.

"I'm sore as hell, but I don't feel anything broken anymore," he replied turning his head looking at his brother, "She's okay right? Jennifer was trying to kill her, I couldn't watch her die," 

"She's doing okay, I called her mom and they are going to keep her over night," Danny said looking at the brothers. He could tell that even though Aiden acted like the asshole trying to get what he wanted not caring who got hurt, he wasn't. "You saved her and she might even be nice to you for more than a day," he knew that Lydia could do damage when she wanted to when came to the guy she was with. He'd dealt with Jackson plenty of times after one of their spats. 

Aiden sat up not feeling like he had earlier, but he did feel dizzy which was odd. "I'll be happy if she just stays safe, asking her out would be a bonus though," he wanted to smile, but the image of Lydia tied to the chair kept coming back. "I'm going to go see her, she shouldn't be alone tonight," +

"Aiden you can't, wait till the morning when you're back to fighting strength," Ethan said not letting Aiden get up. He knew his brother was wiped out and there was no way he could let him go. 

"I don't plan on getting into no fights for the rest of the night," Aiden said, but Ethan was stronger than he was at the moment.

"Are you kidding, you're going to need the energy to have a heated debate with Lydia. After all she's going to probably be glad you saved her and then want to kick your ass for getting hurt too," Danny said, "We were seven I saved her from falling into the creek, I got cut from the rock saving her and she still yelled at me," Lydia was something to be reckoned with, but she was still a friend. 

"Marry him and then have him convince Lydia to marry me," Aiden said, which proved that he was probably more tired than he thought since he wasn't trying to threaten anyone. He also had mentioned marriage which was a far cry from what he'd usually do.

Ethan laughed before standing up, "You should be fine by morning, bro," he was just happy to have Aiden making jokes. Although he really wished it would happen that they'd both get the one they loved. 

~LA ED AL DE~

Lydia had refused to stay at the hospital because it was horrible and creepy. She was glad to be in her own bed after what had happened. She was still replaying it over and over in her mind, but the part she kept going back to most was Aiden. Aiden had been there, he had shown up when she needed him the most and saved her. 

She felt awful, but needed to talk to him so she picked up her phone to send him a text. She scrolled down the list of contacts until she found Ethan's name. She knew that Jennifer had taken Aiden's phone since it was how she'd gotten her in the classroom. She was glad that she'd put his number in her phone too. You never knew why you'd need it, but having a psycho take your guy's phone to lure you into a trap was a good reason to have his brother's number too. 

She sent a simple text telling Ethan to let Aiden know she was home. It was after two, but she was sure that Ethan would answer. However when she got a response it wasn't something she thought Ethan would say. A second later another text came in saying that it was Aiden not Ethan. She smiled unlocking her window before lying back on the bed. 

Aiden was pretty sure that Ethan would chew him out later. However, he was feeling a lot better so when Ethan had finally given in going to Danny's room; he'd slipped out when Lydia sent the text. He was glad she was home and couldn't wait til morning to see her. It didn't take long to get into Lydia's room since most of his streghth had returned. He'd went back to sleep for three more hours before he'd gotten her message, which had helped too. 

"Clothes off before you get in the bed," Lydia said softly since her throat hurt. She just wanted to snuggle up in Aiden's arms without any barriers. It probably made no sense, but she had to know he wasn't hurt because she'd seen what Jennifer had done to him. She might not be in the mood for sex, but she'd always take his warmth next to her. 

Aiden didn't hesitate since he'd do anything she asked him to do. He realized something that he knew Ethan had weeks ago when Danny almost died. He'd give up his life to protect the strawberry-blonde that he loved. Besides his brother he hadn't ever loved another person since they were little. 

Now, he had another someone he cared about and for once he wasn't going to hide it. "I know you can't see passed my past. Yet, I promise you, unless it's for protection over you, my brother or Danny, I won't kill anyone else," he wrapped his arms around Lydia once he was behind her in the bed. 

Lydia turned facing him bringing her hand up to touch his face, "I was wrong and so was Jennifer. You aren't the bad guy, maybe a bad boy, but you're also a hero, my hero," She kissed him putting everything she was feeling into the kiss. She wasn't let down in getting back what she gave either. "Don't try to object either," She warned resting her head against his arm closing her eyes. 

"I won't," Aiden said tightening his arms around her watching her sleep. He'd thought he was going to lose her. Watching that bitch try and kill Lydia the same way some of the others had died. It had sent rage through ever fiber of him. "I don't know how you got in, but you did, I... I love you," he knew she was already asleep and couldn't hear him, but he still said it. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
